Know Your Stars: Danny Phantom
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Let's see what Mamma Airame's got cooking up this time! Follow our favorite heroes, sidekicks, villains, and others as they unknowingly stumbled upon the KYS chair!
1. Danny Phantom

A/N: Axel brought up the idea of making a KYS Danny Phantom style. I decided to give it a shot. My brother Kevin will also be helping me write this since he's just full of it! Well, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon I decide to use. Most jokes belong to my brother Kevin.

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over-hyper-ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to compuetr screen by continuous pounding and will not assume responsibility for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Out of nowhere, Danny is knocked into the KYS chair. He rubs his head and curses beneath his breath about getting back at the Box Ghost. His torture begins. 

Know your stars…..know your stars……know your stars…..Danny Phantom……he loves Paulina so much, the ''DP' on his chest stands for 'Danny and Paulina'…….

Danny: That's not true! It stands for Danny Phantom, but I like the idea so far!

Know your stars, know your stars…..Danny Phantom…..he's not half-ghost, he's half baloney!

Danny: Now that is a straight out lie! Who comes up with these things? I AM half-ghost, not half baloney!

Who cares? As long as it's true….

Danny: It's NOT _true_!

Know your stars….know your stars….. Danny Phantom…..he likes to dress up as Little Bo Peep!

Danny: That was the Box Ghost's fault! And I took off that costume as fast as I could!

Sure you did! That's why you came out in twelve productions translated in twelve different languages as Little Bo Peep!

Danny: That's crazy talk! I'm not little Bo Peep!

-Screen pops out showing Danny dressed as Little Bo Peep talking in German-

Danny: That's just some random girl that looks a little like me in a costume….it's probably Dani!

Hehehe……sure, keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll get you somewhere! Know your stars….know your stars…. Danny Phantom….he's secretly dating Tucker Foley!

Danny: WHAT? Ugh! Gross! I don't swing that way!

Sure! It's no wonder you guys have hugged at least three times!

Danny: It's a simple misunderstanding, and it was only once!

Know your stars….know your stars….Danny Phantom….he thinks Dash Baxter is a total HUNK!

Danny: That's a lie! I think he's a big jerk! I am not in the least bit attracted to him!

Know your stars…know your stars…. Danny Phantom…his white hair is really a white wig! He thinks it's cool to where a white wig because Gregor told him so! (My brother and Axel came up with this one)

Danny: I hate that guy! He totally lied to Sam!

Know your stars…know your stars…Danny Phantom….he's cheating on Tucker Foley with Gregor!

Danny: I'm not going out with Tucker and I definitely WOULD NOT go out with Gregor!

Know your stars…know your stars…. Danny Phantom…. He wears boxers with pink teddy bears on them!

Danny: Not true! I don't like teddy bears! Why would I want them on my boxers?

Know your stars….know your stars…. Danny Phantom…..he thinks he's Danny Phantom!

Danny: I AM Danny Phantom! It's my name, stupid!

Know your stars….know your stars…. Danny Phantom…..his real alias is Ghostly Trousers!

Danny: Now that is nonsense! I'm Danny Phantom!

Whatever you say, Ghostly Trousers! Know your stars…know your stars…. Danny Phantom…..he's reallyin love with Vlad Plasmius!

Danny: That fruit loop? As if!

Know your stars…know your stars….Danny Phantom….he's about to get beat up by a girl!

Danny: What? That's insane! What girl?

And now you know, Danny Phantom! The ghost boy name Ghostly Trousers who loves to dress up as Little Bo Peep more than Paulina, wears a white wig and boxers with pink teddy bears and is cheating on Tucker, Gregor, and Dash with Vlad Plasmius!

Danny: What are you talking about? Those were a whole bunch of lies! And I'm not going to get beat up by a _girl_!

--Random girl comes over to Danny and beats him up until he manages a fetal position and reverts back to human form--

Oh boy! Another character to torture! Tune in next time as I torture Danny Fenton!


	2. Danny Fenton

A/N: Next chapter! Aren't you all happy? Now join me in my torture of my next character!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon I decide to use. Most jokes belong to my brother Kevin.

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over-hyper-ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding and will not assume responsibility for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Danny finally gets up, feeling a little whoozy He couldn't believe he actually got beat up by a girl. Losing his footing, he accidentally fell back into the chair. The torture began. 

_Know your stars…..know your stars……know your stars…..Danny Fenton...if he could choose any super hero to be, he would want to be a Power Puff Girl!_

Danny: That's not true! The last thing I want is to dress up in some stupid dress! --is feeling a little better--

_Whatever you say, Buttercup! _

Danny: I'm not Buttercup!

_Know your stars...know your stars... Danny Fenton...He wants to be Buttercup, marry Paulina, and then get high with her!_

Danny: That's not true! Well, almost!

_What's not true?_

Danny: Most of what you said!

_That you wanna marry Paulina?_

Danny: No!

_You _don't_ wanna marry Paulina?_

Danny: No! I mean...uh...the other thing!

_That you wanna be Buttercup?_

Danny: Yes!

_You _do_ wanna be Buttercup?_

Danny: No!

_Oh, now that makes more sense. Know your stars...know your stars...Danny Fenton...he _never_ makes sense!_

Danny: Yes I do!

_Sure you do!_

Danny: Stop mocking me!

_I'm not mocking you! I'm_ making fun_ of you!_

Danny: --smacks forehead in annoyance--

_Know your stars...know your stars...Danny Fenton...he likes to abuse himself!_

Danny: I'm getting sick and tired of your lies!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Danny Fenton...his shirt is 56 percenttoilet paper!_

Danny: Now that is just ridiculous!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Danny Fenton...he loves toilet paper!_

Danny: Stop that!

_You're so cute when you're frustrated!_

Danny: Ugh! Gross!

_Know your stars...know your stars... Danny Fenton...he loves me!_

Danny: No I don't!

_And now you know... Danny Fenton...The boy who's made out of toilet paper and wants to be Buttercup, speaks incoherently, and thinks I'm hot!_

Danny: But none of that was true! Gr! I'm out of here!

Danny exits the arena and tries to not beat up the KYS chair ghost.

_Tune in next time as I torture the Ghost Writer! He's bound to be fun!_


	3. Ghost Writer

A/N: I was informed some of you may not know the Ghost Writer. He's basically some guy that uses a keyboard to write out a story he could apply to anyone's life. He speaks in rhyme too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon I decide to use. Most jokes belong to my brother Kevin.

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over-hyper-ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding and will not assume responsibility for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Ghost Writer walks in, rubbing his hands together because he received a letter saying he was going to get a new keyboard to write with. He looks around, sees the KYS chair, and unknowingly sits down. 

_Know your stars...know your stars...know your_ _stars...the Ghost Writer...he's known for writing little kindergarten stories!_

Ghost Writer: That is untrue! I write narrative poems that teach lessons to you!

_Know your stars...know your stars...the Ghost Writer...he likes pink ponies!_

Ghost Writer: That is a lie. I hate pink ponies, and for this untruth I ask why?

_Why I make fun of you? Well, that's easy. Because it's fun!_

Ghost Writer: Maybe for you, but not for me! So stop all of this, this darn story!

_Know your stars...know your stars...the Ghost Writer...he always has a rhyming dictionary with him so he can come up with rhymes!_

Ghost Writer: That is pure fiction. I must explain, rhyming's my natural addiction.

_Yeah, sure, whatever you say! Know your stars...know your stars...the Ghost Writer...he's in a secret romance with the Fright Knight!_

Ghost Writer: What? That is not fact! I must point out, you did not catch me in the act! Not that you could even if you tried! Because that is not true, your bacon is fried!

_That was a lame rhyme! Who writes them anyway?_

Ghost Writer: They're not being written, they're being said. Now who is responsible for the humiliation that here is shed?

_Not me! Know your stars...know your stars...the Ghost Writer...he loves oranges!_

Ghost Writer: I despise oranges. They're...Oh darn! Nothing rhymes with oranges!

_Know your stars...know your stars...the Ghost Writer...he loves oranges so much, his name is Orange!_

Ghost Writer: Not true, not true! Not true!

_And now you know...the Ghost Writer...the guy named Oranges, loves oranges, has lame rhymes that come out of a rhyming dictionary and loves pink ponies!_

Ghost Writer: You are a liar, such a spaz. I'm taking no more of your insolent jazz!

_Hehehehe, oh well! This was fun though! Tune in for the next chapter as I totally insult Samantha Manson! Oh boy, is that h__er walking up the stairs? _

Sam: No one calls me Samantha!


	4. Samantha Sam! er Sam Manson

A/N: I finally up-date!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon I decide to use. Most jokes belong to my brother Kevin.

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over_-_hyper_-_ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous poundingnor for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Samantha had stormed into the room, looking mad, eyes aflame. Then she sat down on the chair because the ghost of the KS chair suddenly appeared in front of her, scaring her. Her torture began. 

_Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...Samantha Manson...she loves her name!_

Sam: Do not! It's too long, too rich-like for my liking!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Samantha Manson...she's really a guy named Erick who wants to be a girl! So he calls himself Sam!_

Sam: That is not true! I'm a girl! My name is Samantha, but Sam for short! Sam is not just a guy's name!

_Sure it isn't! Know your stars...know your stars...Samantha Manson...she's in love with Valerie Gray!_

Sam: ugh! I hate her! She's so...something-I-cannot-say-in-front-of-all-these-eyes-watching-the-screen!

_Wow, that was a MOUTH-full! Know your stars...know your stars... Samantha-_

Sam: Stop calling me SAMANTHA!

_Hmph, fine. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Know your stars...know your stars...Samuel Manson...She's a guy!_

Sam: My name is not Samuel! It's Erick! I mean, uh, Samantha!...er...Sam!

_Told you his name was Erick! _

Sam: It's not!

_Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll convince others! Know your stars...know your stars...Erick Manson...he was born with both genital parts of his species!_

Sam: I'm not Erick, and man, that is so wrong! Gross! You're worst than Skulker wanting Danny's pelt at the foot of his bed!

_Heheheheh, I'll take that as a compliment! Know your stars...know your stars...Erick Manson,..._

Sam: NOT ERICK!.!.!.!.!.!.!

_Okay, fine! I'll amuse you. Know your stars...know your stars... **Sam **Manson...she loves pink teddy bears!_

Sam: I hate pink, and teddy bears can die!

_In fact, she loves teddy bears and Danny and Pink so much, she was the one who gave him his pink-teddy bear boxers!_

Sam: --goes red in the face-- Uhm...

Danny: That's it, I've had it, Tucker, give me the thermos! I'm gonna get this ghost no matter what!

Sam: --looks at Danny, blushing still--

Danny: --goes down to get Sam--

Tucker: AH! The chair! It's got me!

_And now you know, Sam Manson. The boy named Erick who changed his name to Samuel, then Samantha and loves pink teddy bears, Danny, and Valerie Gray! _

Danny: --looks at Sam--

Sam shrugged and pointed at Tucker who was currently being taped to the chair.

_Now watch as I torture Tucker next chapter!_


	5. Tucker!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon I decide to use.These jokes belong to me. My brother may have inspired me in some way. We'll see.Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over_-_hyper_-_ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding nor for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Tucker is dizzy, his head spinning, from watching a roll of tape taping him around the torso to the chair. 

Danny: We'll save you, Tucker!

Sam: Ah! We're trapped!

--Danny and Sam get trapped in a ghost shield made by the KYS chair--

_You will not interfere with my torture! Now where was I? Oh yeah! Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...Tucker Foley...He loves to make-out with his PDA because he doesn't have a girl friend!_

Tucker: --shakes head-- I am too dizzy to respond to that! But I do resent that!

_Know your stars...know your stars... Tucker Foley...he has hit on all 279 girls at Casper High and got turned down by every single one five times each! Even Sam!_

Tucker: I wouldn't ask Sam out!

Sam: Why not?

Tucker: Uhhhhh...

_Know your stars...know your stars...Tucker thinks Sam is a gross girl and wouldn't date her if she were the last on the planet!_

Tucker: That's not true! I would so ask Sam out if she were the last person on the planet!

_Nice one, Foley! Know your stars...know your stars...Tucker Foley...he'd rather go out with Skulker!_

Tucker: I think I'm gonna be sick! You are one sick guy! GET ME OUT OF HERE!.!.!.!.!.!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Tucker Foley...he loves me!_

Tucker: HELP! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Tucker Foley...he wants to treasure this moment for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..._

Tucker: AHHHH!

_And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..._

Tucker: Stop the madness! PLEASE! --bursts into tears--

_And now you know, Tucker Foley: the crying baby who loves me and Skulker, wants to treasure this moment for ever and ever and ever...oh you get the point!_

Danny finally breaks through the shield and saves Tucker.

Sam: It's okay, Tucker, you can cry if you want.

Tucker: I'm not crying!

_Tune in next time as I torture...someone else! Send me who you want me to torture now!_


	6. Dan Phantom!

A/N: Two people reccommended Dan! Okay! Here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon I decide to use.These jokes belong to me. My brother may have inspired me in some way. We'll see. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over_-_hyper_-_ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding nor for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Tucker, Danny, and Sam decided to see if the chair's powers could be used for good too! So they sent a letter to Dan! He was currently busy plotting revenge, but decided to see if this chair's evil was good enough to help him defeat his enemies. 

Dan sits down.

_Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...Dan Phantom...he actually lvoes Danny!_

Dan: I despise him! He ruined my plans!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Dan Phantom...he wants to marry Danny Phantom!_

Dan: Who are you so I can destroy you?

_Nonya!_

Dan: Nonya?

_Nonya business!_

Dan: --shakes fist-- Darn you!

_I can't beleive he fell for that! You must be really stupid!_

Dan: Smarter than you!

_Keep dreaming!_

Dan: Stop that!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Dan Phantom...he likes the color pink and wishes his costume was pink and purple instead of black and white!_

Dan: I wouldn't change it! Especially not to pink and purple!

_Dan is GAY!_

Dan: You've crossed the line!

_You crossed it first! You're full baloney since Danny is only half!_

Dan: That is not true! I'm full GHOST! GHOST!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Dan Phantom...he's in denial of being full-baloney!_

Dan: I'm not full baloney nor am I in denial!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Dan Phantom...His hair is fire because he's always high!_

Dan: I don't get high! My hair is fire...because...because...I don't know!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Dan Phantom...is an IDIOT!_

Dan: I've had enough of this nonsense!

--stands up and falls through trap door-- You will pay for this!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! --trap door vanishes--

_Now you know, Dan Phantom: the gay guy who loves pink and purple almost as much as Danny himself! Tune in in about thirty minutes as I do Vlad Masters!_


	7. Vlad Masters!

A/N: Now for Vlad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon I decide to use.These jokes belong to me. My brother may have inspired me in some way. We'll see. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over_-_hyper_-_ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding nor for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Vlad Masters is on his way to buy the mysterious chair. But first, he's tired so he sits down. Torture begins. 

_Know your stars...know your stars...Vlad Masters...he loves Jack, not Maddie!_

Vlad: I would not love Jack if my life depended on it!

_Your life doesn't depend on it, but it will eventually! One day, Vlad, one day... --ominous music--_

Vlad: --whimpers-- You have a really serious tone in your voice, it's scaring me!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Vlad Masters...he sleeps with a teddy bear and a night-light!_

Vlad: How did you...I mean, I do no such thing!

_I caught you!_

Vlad: No you didn't!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Vlad Masters...he once went to jail for stalking Jack Fenton!_

Vlad: For the last time, I would never stalk him! Besides, I know where he lives already!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Vlad Masters...when he went to jail he took his night-light and teddy bear with him!_

Vlad: I wouldn't! Fluffy would...I mean, no I wouldn't!

_Who's Fluffy? Your teddy bear? _

Vlad: NO!

_Right! Know your stars...know your stars...Vlad Masters...He watches Power Rangers Mystic Force!_

Vlad: I do not watch Power Rangers!

_Your favorite is the pink ranger!_

Vlad: No it's not! It's the blue ranger! I mean, I don't watch power rangers!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Vlad Masters...he loves Christopher!_

Vlad: Who's Christopher!.?

_My friend's boyfriend!_

Vlad: I do not!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Vlad Masters...he smells like my dog's butt!_

Vlad: No I do not!

_He **is **my dog's butt!_

Vlad: This is untrue! take that back, take that back!

_Never! And now you know, Vlad Masters: My dog's butt!_

Vlad: Not I'm not! Gah! I'm leaving!

_Tune in next time as I torture...another character! Tell me who it will be! bye!_


	8. Skulker The Duck!

A/N: According to secret ballot:

Skulker: 4  
Plasmius: 2  
Paulina: 2  
Jack: 2

Looks like Skulker's up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon or showI decide to use. These jokes belong to me. And they're probably going to suck!

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over_-_hyper_-_ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding nor for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

* * *

Skulekr finds that the PDA on his wrist now led him to the KYS arena. He sits down on the chair to think. Torture begins. 

_Know your stars...know your stars...Skulker...He's not really a hunter, he's an acrobat!_

Skulker: I am no acrobat! I am a hunter and collector of unique species!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Skulker...he was originally a duck!_

Skulker: I am _not_ a DUCK! I am a HUNTER!

_Then Skulker fell and broke his head when he was a duck!_

Skulker: I'm not a DUCK! I'm not!

_Quackie went **QUACK!** when he fell!_

Skulker: That was the worst pun ever!

_Was not!_

Skulker: Too!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Skulker...he's just a child!_

Skulker: What?.!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Skulker...he's actually a band geek!_

Skulker: I am not a band geek!

_Then why did you secretly hide a portable tuba in your mechanical suit?_

Skulker: Uhnp...That's not true!_ 'How did that thing know that?'_

_Know your stars...know your stars...Skulker...he hides behind the suit because he's only a green blob of ectoplasmic residue!_

Skulker: That is it! I'm going to blast you to smithereens! -gets up and an ecto gun appears on his wrist-

_Oh no you don't! _

-spirit of the KYS chair suddenly appears in front of Skulker in the forn of an evil old lady with a cane and no teeth!-

Skulker: NO! NO! GRANDMA! It wasn't me!

-in an old-sounding voice- Listen ehre, Skulk-y, you're not going to shoot Gandmama, are ye?

Skulker: No! I wouldn't!

_-snickers- Skulker...He's afraid of old ladies!_

Skulker: That's not true!

Grandmother: Is it not true?

Skulker: It is, Gandma.

_Skulker...He's afraid of his grandmother!_

SkulkeR: Leave me alone! -starts crying like a baby-

_And now you know...skulker! The bandgeek who is afraid of an old lady because she's his grandmother and used to be a duck! Stay tuned as I insult...I mean totally make fun of...I mean encourage the next villain/hero! Tell me who's next!_


	9. Thumb sucking Baby Vlad!

A/N: According to secret ballot:

Plasmius: 4  
Jazz: 2  
Jack: 2  
Dani: 2

Looks likePlasmius isup!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon or show I decide to use. These jokes belong to me. And they're probably going to suck!

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over_-_hyper_-_ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding nor for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

_

* * *

_

Vlad Plasmius flies into the arena after Skulker's gone. "Haha! I have found the perfect plan to defeat you!" he shouts. He sits in the chair, knowing his plan will work.

_Know your stars...know your stars...Plasmius...he's Vlad's secret sister!_

Vlad: I am Vlad! I am not my sister!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Plasmius...he thinks he's as cute as Johnny Depp!_

Vlad: HA! I am much more handsome than that fool!

_Well, if you're better, then you must be a bigger fool!_

Vlad: That is not true!

_Yes it is!_

Vlad: No it is not!

_Yes it is!_

Vlad: No it is not!

_Plasmius thinks he can beat me in chess!_

Vlad: I can beat anyone at chess, my child.

_I'd like to see how you feel when you meet the Big Double L! (A/N: This phrase belongs to Darren Shan. He calls him Double-L)_

Vlad: The who?

_Lord Loss, bone-head! (A/N: Lord Loss belongs to Darren Shan, not me. He likes Chess.)_

Vlad: You are making that up!

_Know your stars...know your stars...Plasmius...he sucks at chess so much, they told him to play with the little kids at the zoo fair!_

Vlad: That made no sense!

_Oh yeah?_

Vlad: Yes, actually! You will not defeat me this time if I do not listen to your insults! Bwahahaha!

_Vlad has a sucky evil laugh._

Vlad: Not listening!

_-snickers as phone rings- Vlad? You saw him on the show? Beautiful? Really? Yes, he doesn't have a girlfriend. Oh I'm sure he'd love to. uh huh... But he's not listening to me right now. Call never! -hangs up-_

Vlad: Who was that?

_Maddie Fenton,_

Vlad: NO! -runs to phone- Hello? Hello?.!

_Skulker...he loves Maddie enough to destroy this arena!_

Vlad: Maddie, no! -begins to cry- Maddie!

_-clears throat- I said Vlad loves Maddie enough to destroy this arena!_

Vlad: No Maddie, come back to me!

_-appears in front of Vlad- You're still crying? Wow, that was easy. Well, now you know Vlad Plasmius: The thumb-sucking baby who can't even beat Lord Loss at chess because he's a big fool who loves Maddie enough to cry because I told her to never call again! Well, hope this wasn't a sucky chapter, but tell me who's next now!_


	10. Jazz the Spazz!

A/N: According to secret ballot:

Jazz: 2  
Dani: 3

Looks like Dani is up!

But since it looks like Axel went through so much toruble to make my Jazz Chappie, I'll put that one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor Know Your Stars or any other random cartoon or show I decide to use. These jokes belong to **Axel** (or **Insubordinance** if you wanna read her fics!). This chapter was written by** Axel**! Thanks bunches of oats, dude!

* * *

Know Your Stars

**(Warning: Severe lung problems may be caused by over-laughing at the jokes. If you have heart trouble, high blood pressure, or over_-_hyper_-_ness, please leave the site. The author will not assume responsibility for any damage to computer screen by continuous pounding nor for any damage to larynx, or voice box. Thank you.)**

_

* * *

_

As Jazz made her way to the stage next, she felt confident that she, the psychologist-to-be, could take on anything even when her little brother and his friends and foes were borugth down an unthinkable level of self-pity and anger. How wrong she is.

_Finally, another victim! Know your stars...know your stars...Jazz Fenton…she's obsessed with Inuyasha farting!_

Jazz: Who's Inuyasha? And why would I be obsessed with him farting? Especially if I don't know him?

_How am I supposed to know? Jazz Fenton…she steals feminine products from stores!_

Jazz: I never shoplift! That's against the law, don't you know!

_It is? Oh darn. Well anyways, Jazz Fenton…she makes love to Paulina!_

Jazz: Who's Paulina?

_Ugh, next one…Jazz Fenton…she dyed her hair orange, because she was born with…drumroll please!_

-drummers from Casper High School Band begin to drum loudly and rapidly-

_PINK HAIR!_

Jazz: How can I have been born with pink hair if there's no such natural color?

_I don't know but you were! Jazz Fenton…she TOTALLY has the hots for Chase Young!_

Jazz: Why do you keep saying I like all these people that I don't even know?

_Because it's fun! Jazz Fenton…her last name is Jazz Fen-TURD!_

Jazz: No it isn't! It's 'Fenton', as you correctly pronounced it before!

_Ahhh, do I notice a tinge of anger in your voice? Jazz Fenton…she thinks she's such an adult!_

Jazz: No I don't!

_Fine, then. Jazz Fenton…she thinks she's a baby! _

Jazz: No I don't! I'm an adult!

_AHA!_

Jazz: Oh darn it.

_Ahhh, here we go, something good! Jazz Fenton…she's always wrong!_

Jazz: -eye twitches- I'm not wrong! I'm never wrong! Give me one time that I'm wrong!

_I'm gonna make you eat those words!_

-A picture appears on a screen that came from the ceiling playing the part of Prisoners of Love where Jazz spazzes out about being wrong-

_Seeing is believing, isn't it Jazzy? _

Jazz: -eye twitches more- So I was wrong once? Big deal!

_Oh yeah? Well you were wrong TWICE because you said just now you were never wrong!_

Jazz: What? But…but…

_Jazz Fenton…she's starting to spazz!_

Jazz: I am not a spazz! -even more eye twitchy-

_Jazz Fenton…she spazzes out A LOT!_

Jazz: I DO NOT! -is now officially spazzing; if you couldn't tell already-

_Jazz Fenton…I have your diary right now!_

Jazz: HOW DO YOU HAVE MY DIARY!

_I have my ways…let's see…Jazz Fenton…she wears fuzzy pink bunny slippers to bed!_

Jazz: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY DIARY!

**_"Jazz Fenton…I am your father!"_**

Jazz: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Vlad, get out of the booth, or I'll call Maddie and tell her you hate her!_ -Vlad leaves, sucking his thumb-_ Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Jazz Fenton…I am your father!_

Jazz: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_This IS fun! Jazz Fenton…she's about to get carried off by the Social Security, because she planned to kill the President!_

Jazz: -in such a spastic state that she actually believes that's happening- No! Put me down! I'm a good girl! I didn't kill anyone! Honest! I swear! Aaaahhhh! -runs out of the room-

_Hm, well now, that takes care of Jazz, the thieving girl who plans to kill the President! Now, time for lunch! Next chapter is going to be Dani! _


End file.
